A New Future? Or My Own Demise?
by PixleKH
Summary: Aogiri Tree was destroyed. Anteiku was no longer his home. Kaneki had nowhere. But his shadow has found him a home. Will he fit in? Or will it fall apart all over again? M for gore. why has nobody done this? Before Anteiku fire. Semi AU. I love these guys. Free cookie every chapter. Includes Creepypasta.
1. Chapter 1: A New Home?

Hey Guys (and gals) Pixel here!

Well this happened…

Yes I went with an angst style story. I guess slight triggers are in this as well. This is going to be updated every other week. Most chapters ranging from 1.5k to 3 or 4k. yes that much. I am going to throw my all into this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or mentioned Creepypasta characters. They belong to their respective owners. If I did…well we all know where I would be.

* * *

A New Future? Or My Own Demise?

I watched blankly as my breath froze in the air.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Cloud forms.

Repeat.

What am I doing right now? Who am I? Why me?

I could not answer any of these questions. Maybe it was because of me. Or maybe just a series of coincidences. But I know one thing; I am no longer accepted as monster or human. I am just _there._ The one shadow you never notice in the background. I wouldn't say it's painful….no it isn't at all. But the question is why?

My old home was no longer open to me. Aogiri is broken and in pieces. And I have lost myself to insanity. Ironic isn't it? I was told when I was younger to always be hurt instead of hurting others. Guess my wish came true. Ha..haha…HhahahAHHAHA. Honestly my mind is more fucked up than anyone though it was, then _I_ thought it was. It took the limits of torture to make me realize how broken I was, that I was already broken before Rize came into my life or Jason found me.

Could this be destiny or fate? That's what my shadow told me. I don't trust it, but it gave me a home. Well, what _I_ consider a home. Others would say I'm insane or they can't be your family. But me? I can relate to all of them in one way or another. That home is also being truly accepted for who I am or was. Now if only this centipede drowned my empty thoughts in blood too. But now all I hear is the click of a centipede; starting at 1000.

Is it too late to find myself? Or am I not even here anymore and this is just my lingering soul?

* * *

-unknown POV-

The shadows cautiously flickered as the lights of the vehicles went by. Survivors trailed behind or hitched a ride with each one as the looming figure watched carefully. The tentacle-like shadows flicked behind the figure impatiently, almost agitated at the sight of the destruction nearby.

War.

War does this, due to the distinction between monster and man. No matter if it hate or jealousy; one hurts another and creates the divide. Those caught up in the war fall down and never return. But humans are curious that way. They repeat there misfortune over and over and cling to the scraps left of the "hope" they have. I want to study this but no.

That was not what he was here for today. There was one thing he was searching for, one who is broken. One who cannot be monster or man.

The slender figure (hehe *hint hint*) jumped down from the bridge supports as a cloud passed by. Well more like teleported. But that is beside the point. He walked to the lone figure who was blankly watching the ruins fall.

Not a word was passed between the two. Not one was needed to that r anyway. Under mutual agreement both figures spun on their heels and slowly walked away, only to disappear without a trace.

This is the last Japan will see of the alleged Centipede. Though if he ever returned, he would not be what he once was.

~~~~~TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPP~~~~~~~~~~~

-Another Unkown POV-

Usual day, usual life. Seems like everything has been dreadfully boring for the last 6 months. It's been 6 months? I don't know anymore. Other than annoying the boss (don't let the boss know I call him that. It's too respectful for someone of my stature to say) or getting into a fight with one of the others, days have been blurring together.

*shreee~shree~*

The figure sat in a dusty chair shining a knife monotonously, without really any purpose.

*Shreee~shre-* *clicking noise* *shre~*

I stood at the sound. Was that clicking? Last I remember knives don't click. Odd. Did LJ come up with a new party trick? Whatever. Doesn't matter to me.

But the sound continued. The figure rubbed the edge of the knife faster, aggravated. Letting out a big puff of exasperation he throws the knife on the desk and slips downstairs ignoring the pinging of Ben's game as he walks past.

What he saw outside can't really be put in the category titled "Normal". Then again, who was normal at this place? The boss was back at his regular time, probably finished his hunt with perfection. Ugh. But what I didn't expect to be there was a forlorn boy who could literally pass as a statue staring at the clouds next to him. Not scared at all. One bit. Kinda wanted to kill him for it but with the boss nearby I waited for a later date. Then again he probably knew with the look he leveled with me. (-shudders internally- 3scary5me)

By now the other have probably gathered, well as best as a bunch of monsters and serial killers _could_ gather.

*click click*

There is was again, that clicking noise. By now someone has to have noticed. Is it from the mopey new guy over there? Nah couldn't be. Probably couldn't hurt a fly. Right?

* * *

-Kaneki's POV-

My fingers twitched as I re-cracked my knuckles. I could tell the pale dude noticed it, since his eyes flicked around cautiously. I smirked a little, not enough for them to notice, but Slendy chuckled a little. Psychic powers I guess. Who knew?

In all, there was about nine presences. Slendy say there was sixteen usuals so I still had to meet a couple so it seems. For a bunch of serial killers the atmosphere was almost….calm. But I felt that undertone of bloodlust. It was almost everywhere. Like that one scent you try to ignore but it was always there. No wonder there wasn't any humans for miles around.

No one moved. You could almost hear the silence as we drowned in it. But then a little brown haired girl walked forward. I almost thought she was human, ignoring the blood and ripped dress, except for the faint _sheen_ that was on her body almost like a…ghost. Oh.

She stopped in front of me and tilted her head in a bird-like manner _Hinami…_ "Mister, why are you here? Have you come to have a home too?" she asked with a note of sadness.

I nodded a little and let my eyes dodge around, a little unsure of the situation. _What am I supposed to do? Is this a test? Cause I'm kinda hungry and at the rate I'm going i'll eat this little girl._ Thankfully Slendy finally slipped into the conversation and did a light explanation of who I am and what I was doing here. I didn't exactly like that he left it to their own free will to get to know my story but right now I couldn't care less. The air almost seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and most of the group left after finding out what was up.

The girl, now as I've found out, Sally talked with Slendy a little bit and I zoned out not really wanting to talk and trying to control a certain inner demon in my head. I felt a light touch on my shoulder and looked as Sally beckoned my towards the house. She led me up the stairs and I noticed a dog…..thing…trailing after us smiling. Smiling. Okay. She pushed a door open at the end of the hall and waved my in.

I wasn't expecting much so having this was nice. It was very Spartan, as most new rooms are but had a border of pulsing red and black paint, not unlike my kagune. Cute. The rest of the room was themed checkerboard with reds thrown in here and there. A bit of grey, lots of leather, king-size bed, dresser and not surprisingly, a rather large bookcase. It even came with a computer and basic software. Not that I would use it much.

The dog slipped in, still smiling creepily, and layed at the end of the bed. Apparently he took a liking to me. Sally left at some point as I was ogling the room. Now that I was alone I could deal with this….problem. I sat at the desk and noticed it was a black whiteboard desk. Without hesitating I started writing, putting even the greatest mathematician to shame. Starting at 1000….

* * *

-In Mindscape-

* * *

"KanEki….!"

I looked down. Yep. Familiar chair and checkerboard floor. Looking up I knew I would not see Jason. Nor Rize. No, I have learned to fear something else. Myself.

I watched as…..well….Centipede me shuffled towards me. Almost looked like there was no sense of movement but somehow moved forward. I snapped the chains around my wrists and cracked a knuckle.

"WhY dO yOU LoCk me UP~?" the demon sang in that ear-grating voice.

Knuckle two. I got up out of the chair and the room filtered to a wall with handcuffs on it. The floor had a pool of blood-red lilies with only one pure white one in the center.

"JusT Be fREe! I kNoW yOU wanT To!"

Knuckle three. Sadistic smile. I locked the demon's first hand in a handcuff. It just laughed throatily. I snapped the other one in place as well.

"YoU will GiVe in OnE dAy! YoU'lL LovE iT wHEn yOU dO!"

Knuckle four. Now it's in the chair. I lean down a bit to whisper in its ear. "When you leave, I will truly be happy. Until then, I need you for my ability to live." I glance sadisticly and dripped blood on one of the flowers from a wound that will never heal in this place. It snatched it up with an animalistic hunger and _ate_ the flower.

I left, cringing at the clacking of insects in my ears, hopefully keeping my life in semi-good control for now.

* * *

-Back IRL-

* * *

I glanced dat my hand. Yep bleeding. In fact all over the desk. I hastily wiped off the excess blood and looked down at the desk. All the way from 1000 to 0 are numbers written in blood.

I didn't catch the eyes of a nearby dog looking at me with sadness. Nor did I catch the shadow of a figure outside the door, running away.

* * *

This story wrote itself to be honest. If you would like a specific Pasta in here please request and give a personality and basic attributes. I will try to fit them in

So Far-

-Ticci Toby

-The Rake

-Slanderman

-Jeff the Killer

-Jane? (I don't really like the female copies)

-Laughing Jack

-Laughing Jill? (same as jane)

-Ben DROWNED

-Eyeless Jack

-Bloody Painter

-Masky and Hoodie

-Lost Silver

-SCP-173

-Sally

-Coathanger

-Clockwork

-Tails and Sonic?(eeeeehhh weird story)

-BOB?

-Grinny?

I will possibly POSSIBLY consider OCs. If you add one I get one. To request make sure you have a good description, background, and reason they are there. Or its a no-go.

So first

Whys are the Creepypastas all cold and not semi-happyish in this?

I will get to that if it is needed to lighten the story. Remember this is Angst and Horror. And they are all serial killers. I kinda get annoyed when storied make them to nice. Next chapter it will get a little lighter I promise.

What was that weird Kaneki demon ritual thing?

Well to be honest, I don't know. The story wrote itself. I wanted to implement a theory of how Kaneki controls his Kakuja half. Since in the magna he states that " They're eating me not me eating them" or something along those lines, I wrote it literally. In return for his humanity he gets semi-decent control of his kakuja to the point he won't kill himself. I mean he is still insane in that form. Just more….Skilled? I guess. It's an OP powerup he can actually controlish.

Now my questions

Omakes or nah? It can lighten the story for you guys a little. Or maybe the little character reactions at the end. That would work.

Juuzou? Should I add "him" (still looks like a girl to me) I personally love this character but it is up to you guys. I like to think he is the "innocent" CCG Shironeki version XD

F,F, and R? I really like this story and hope to continue but I do need the support to know it is a good story. Can we aim for 3, 3, and 1 pwease?

*cookies for everyone!* Pixel out! :3

12/23/15

JUst quick little edits. The line breaks didn't read :P Shoutout to my cousin for telling me that ty :D


	2. Notes and Sneek Peek

Kay so I have re-read the story...

I guess it might be a little dark I promise the next chapter will be a bit lighter. I realize I probably took the moody feel a bit to far in this XD. You have the meeting between characters to look forward to next chapter!

Here's a little sneek peek..

* * *

Dawn filtered through the dimmed blinds waking up our favorite ghoul and causing him to blink. He let out a soft groan as he stretched his back, hearing it crack a little. Shuffling out of bed to the, once tantalizing, smell of breakfast he quickly tossed on semi-decent clothes and exited his room. As he closed the door he heard faint laughter downstairs. _Guess they aren't as cold as I thought they were...maybe I'll just slip by so I can go enjoy the fresh air._ He contemplated as he headed aroung the corner to the grand staircase. _Then again they will probably hear me; they are killers after all and some even animals. Which reminds me...Where did that sill dog go...WOAH!._ Kaneki was jerked out of his thoughts as he crashed into two people fighting over some plate of food.

The taller one in the white sweater was chuckling as he held the plate over the one in green. Lot's of green.

"Jack give me back my breakfast!" the shorter one called as he hopped up and down under the plate.

"Not yet, you need to apologize to Mr. New guy over there Ben. What's your name again?" now named Jack said as he shifted his weight so the plate was higher."

Kaneki blink owlishly, not expecting this from them of all people. Jack tapped his forehead after a while. "Hellooo, anybody in there?" The ghoul's eyes refocused and he nodded almost sheepishly. Almost. "Kaneki. Ken Kaneki." he mumbled.

Jack nodded then put the plate of food in Kaneki's hands. Kaneki sneered slightly at it and held it out toward the kid in snatched it back and gobbled up what seemed to be bacon off it.

"So...Mr. I'm scary fear me or Kaneki...Why are you here? I would say you were one of Slendy's proxies, but your just not _humane_ enough to be one. You just radiate coldness. So what are you?" Ben asked nonchalontaly as he twirled the fork in the air.

* * *

That's it folks. Ha Ha. It's a slight cliffhanger that will most likely lead to another one. Don't kill me

-runs away from the crazies-

Ok fine I give you guys a couple lines :P

* * *

"What are you?"

"Your just like me."

"No I'm worse."

"I thought it would be good for you to find a new home. I guess that failed."

"Not human not monster. Bloodthirsty but Kind-hearted."

"You're more broken then even you thought, aren't you?"

* * *

That's all I'm giving you guys! No more! These are just rasndom thoughts I had. I can't garuntee they will be in the story word for word. Next chapter if I get the goal of three follows and favorites and one review will be out in a week.

-gives out cookies-

Remember to F, F, and R

Pixel Out!


	3. Chap2: First Friends (Your Happy Break)

So I'm back! -cue random childrens show yays-

So I need your opinion in this story; Should I add Jane(Killer) and Jill(Laughing)? I will have to read their stories but from what I gathered Jane wants to kill the others so would that be a bad idea to add her?

Anyway

Response Time! (god this is sounding like a kid show XD)

AceofSpadez6969 -

Ayyy thanks frof the follow and fav. I actually hope to embody the creepy nature more but let me know if it starts to get too dark or light-hearted. Actually a fan of your stories though, glad to see you read this!

And thanks for the follows and favs guys it really helps! -shoutout will be given when one category reaches 10-

!IMPORTANT NOTE!

Kaneki will be in better control of his personality like his old self but still has some insanity. he will NOT be like Akaneki for those who have read ahead in the manga. I might add Akaneki's personality in slowly but surely as the story develops but that is when spoilers are reached. And should he go by Eyepatch or Centipede? your vote guys. (Poll on my profile)

EDIITTTTT

Thanks for the heads up for the misplaced chapter StolenBook

k reviews again

AceofSpadez6969 -

Then a dark chapter it shall be! -cue evil laughter- Also I can try to get a good fight scene out but it won't be as good as Fate sorry XD. I will also hit on how the others are killers later on, I'm trying to fing that middle ground of good yet evil.

StolenBook -

Again thank you for the heads up. I will probably not add OCs unless someone gives an absolute reason why but probably not. Also thanks for the support on Juuzou, I wanted to add a semi-antagonist like him but I will have to wait until I read up on how he is with his black-haired personality first :/. Thanks for the support and the waffle, here is a cookie! (::)

Cats are my World -

Thanks you I will go fix that at a later date, have a cookie for all your hard work! (::) and thanks for the support!

EDITTTT DONE

So onto the show! But will you take a piece of candy before you go?

* * *

Dawn filtered through the dimmed blinds waking up our favorite ghoul and causing him to blink. He let out a soft groan as he stretched his back, hearing it crack a little. A little disoriented, Kaneki looked around before realizing where he was. The weird smiley dog was gone and so was the blood on the desk fom the night before. Odd. He finally gave up stalling and decided to head out and explore.

He shuffled out of bed to the, once tantalizing, smell of breakfast and he quickly tossed on semi-decent clothes and exited his room. As he closed the door he heard faint laughter downstairs. _Guess they aren't as cold as I thought they were...maybe I'll just slip by so I can go enjoy the fresh air._ He contemplated as he headed aroung the corner to the grand staircase. _Then again they will probably hear me; they are killers after all and some even animals. Which reminds me...Where did that sill dog go...WOAH!._ Kaneki was jerked out of his thoughts as he crashed into two people fighting over some plate of food.

Silence descended over the room as, anyone who cared, watched the scene tensely. It was almost as if they were afraid of him. Huh maybe Slendy told them something. I rubbed the back of my head slightly and tried to smile. Note I _tried_. I waved them to continue and skittered off to the side. The air lightened up after a while and the two began to fight again.

The taller one in the white sweater was chuckling as he held the plate over the one in green. Lot's of green.

"Jack give me back my breakfast!" the shorter one called as he hopped up and down under the plate.

"Not yet, you need to apologize to Mr. New guy over there Ben. What's your name again?" now named Jack said as he shifted his weight so the plate was higher."

Kaneki blink owlishly, not expecting this from them of all people. Jack tapped his forehead after a while. "Hellooo, anybody in there?" The ghoul's eyes refocused and he nodded almost sheepishly. Almost. "Kaneki. Ken Kaneki." he mumbled.

Jack nodded then put the plate of food in Kaneki's hands. Kaneki sneered slightly at it and held it out toward the elf boy and he snatched it back and gobbled up what seemed to be bacon off it.

"So...Mr. I'm scary fear me or Kaneki...Why are you here? I would say you were one of Slendy's proxies, but your just not _humane_ enough to be one. You just radiate coldness. So who...or what I guess are you?" Ben asked nonchalontly as he twirled the fork in the air.

Kaneki winced since he was hoping to avoid this as much as possible but he knew he would be asked soon. Thank whatever being out there who watched over someone like him that Slendy decided to save him from the trauma of telling everyone again. Well almost. He kinda just dug a deper hole for Kaneki when he asked one simple question.

"Kaneki how about you go get breakfast while these..." Slendy glares at the two people fighting, "troublemakers apologize to one another."

Yep a deeper hole. Cracking his knuckles nervously Kaneki looked towards what seemed to be the kitchen. "Uhh, got any coffee, I'm not really hungry." Slenderman nodded and if he had eyes the would have glinted with slight amusement. So Kaneki slipped away with his newfound escape and made a cup of coffee. It was bitter, but better than nothing.

A little while later Kaneki found himself sitting on a rusty bench somewhere close to the mansion. After taking another sip of the coffee he dumped the rest out, not really wanting cold coffee. What he needed now was a book. One by Takatsuki would be nice. Speak of the devil, Kaneki noticed the book in the hands of one of his new roomates. One with a blue mask. The sight would be a little unnerving to most, A teenage boy against a tree with enitely black clothes on and faint black dribbles in the eye sockets of the mask, then again Kaneki has been trough a lot.

The half-ghoul gave up and decided to at least try to talk to at least one of them. So he stood up fluidly and walked over to the other person. He sat down a few feet in front of the teen, not quite in his personal space but enough to be noticed. _Wait how does he read? Maybe it's a braill version of the book..Does that exist? I don't even know. Actually it's been a while since he flipped the page maybe he just...oh._ Kaneki looked up from his thoughts and sighed, "I was zoning out again wasn't I?" The teen merely nodded and shifted so that the book was bookmarked with his thumb and gave his full attention to the ghoul.

"So you like Takatsuki too? I'm kinda a big fan." Kaneki said trying to strike up conversation. The other just nodded again. "So do you have a favorite?" the ghoul tried again. The other just lifted the book and pointed at it. "Will you just talk to me?" Kaneki begged. The killer finally sighed and nodded.

"My names Eyeless Jack, EJ for short if you want." Kaneki sighed in relief, someone slightly normal. "Kaneki Ken. Just Kaneki please if you don't mind." EJ nodded, "So you like these books too?" he asked earning an excited smile from the other. Well close to one. " She is one of my favorite authors. I just love her macabre style. All her stories have a deep meaning and I can just...relate." Kaneki's eyes sparked slightly with sadness just barely noticeable.

"I feel the same way. I mean she is just an author to me but the stories are easy to relate with." EJ placed the book aside then hesitated for a moment, "Mind if I have a snack? I'm a little hungry and I figure you would be used to odd eating habits seeing that Slender w brought you here." Kaneki's eyes widened a little but he shrugged anyway, you gotta eat when you gotta eat right? "Thanks." EJ said and reached into his hoodie pocket. The ghoul's eyes followed the motions a little curious but he can also fear the forwwarning in the air. A paper bag appeared and EJ unsealed it. As soon as the smell reached the air it was too late.

Kaneki's eyes widened and he covered his nose with his hand. EJ's hands stopped moving as he was startled and looked up. What he saw was a little unnerving. His new friend, who usually had peaceful gray pools for his eyes, had one of his eyes completely black with a red scalera. The veins aroung the eye deepened in color an pulsed slightly as Kaneki eyes the bag. "Th-that isn't what I think it is, is it?" EJ just nodded a little sad the other teen reacted like that. The ghoul's other hand twitched slightly and slid toward the bag over the ground but he held himself was he this hungry, he just ate a week ago?

"C-can...Can I have a...a bit?" Kaneki choked out. EJ was expecting him to to run away. Or curse him out. Hell, he even would've accepted if he took the bag away from him a got rid of it. He did NOT expect to be asked to share of all things. Kaneki's eyes slid to the right as he sat in a pot of boiling water. He gulped down the urge to just take the bag, trying to be patient.

EJ's hand slid back to the bag and he opened it up. After the first unnerving minutes the two finally found peace with what just happened. They chatted back and forth for the next hour or so and EJ found out about who Kaneki was. He was a little hesitant to not tell anyone else but agreed to let the others find out on their own. After swapping backstories, they found even more reasons why they should be friends. As afternoon bloomed, the two fell asleep in the sunlight and if it wasn't for their appearance they could have been mistaked for any other pair of friends.

(I'm sure as hell not describing the entire "feed your new friend flesh" thing)

* * *

Meanwhile...

-Slender POV-

"So what's up with that guy anyway? He's all cold and heartless but then he is kind and stuff. AND WHAT'S THAT ANNOYING CLICKING BUG SOUND?!" Jeff asked for the millionth time today.

How did this start? Well, after Kaneki slipped outside I got the two brats to settle down, but it didn't last long. Jeff decided instead of th=rying to find out himself he would just ask me ENDLESSLY about out centipede friend. It didn't last long for I decided it would be best if he shouted at his wall, but he bribed Ben to get him out. Now both of them are asking me the same thing over and over. I'm almost to the ends of my patience.

"Actually who is that guy anyway?" I looked over to see Hele...no BP actually getting involved with the conversation. This creates a little internal cheer within me but it doesn't last long. I'm too stressed to deal with this right now. "Okay fine, if you want a hint read this." I said and tossed The Black Goat's Egg on the table in the center. "His story is a lot similar to this. After reading it talk to Ja...EJ about it or just ask Kaneki." At this I teleported away and sighed at the ingornce of the others.

I looked down the stares and listened in. Whatever Ben was planning it didn't sound good. I'll let them be but if it gets dangerous I'll step in. They do not want me to step in. I just hope Kaneki won't harm them before I can stop him.

-God POV idk-

As Ben teams up with jeff and the others to get the story out of Kaneki one way or another, Kaneki makes a new friend and has many curious about him. And is Bloddy Painter (BP) really there to help or will he just ask like a SEMI NORMAL PERSON JEFF?!

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z...wait

Find out on this...thing

* * *

K I'm done! Was this a little to light hearted? If it was then I will fix the next chapter. Next chapter will literally either be angst or happiness-ish. So scary Kaneki or semi-nice Kaneki.

Sorry if everyone is OOC i'm trying.'Also sorry if it was a little short I had to to some stuff this week. It will be longer next time!

Actually if I get no response next chapter with be Dark with Dark on the side and Dark sauce and did you want more Dark with that?

Anyway

Enjoy your day and please leave a like, fav, and candy...err review

-cookies for everyone-

Pixel Out!


	4. Chapter 3: Trapped and Broken(ish?)

And I'm Back!

So poll is still open for 1 more week after that it's closing up. Hurry and get your votes in yet if you haven't yet.

Also if you haven't noticed I am updating every other Sunday/Monday.

Fair warning this chapter gets a little angsty. I hope. I'm kinda unsure how this will turn out.

Disclaimer: By now you should know I don't own any of this, not the stories or this page I'm typing on. Boop have a cookie (::)

* * *

 _This should not have happened. Maybe I should have stayed away._

 _It's too late._

 _Why did I ever think I would be accepted? That's funny, I thought blood was black not this bright, beautiful red... No, its just my demon seeing things. Huh, never knew life could fall apart this much..._

* * *

 _My name is empty 'cause you drained away the love_  
 _My name is searching since you stole my only soul_  
 _My name is hatred and the reasons we both know_  
 _Worthless empty searching hatred, who am I right now_

Shinedown - Wearing me out

* * *

It's been a week since Kaneki was brought here.

A week is a long time to avoid everyone.

He distrusted that Jeff guy. Not only was almost everyone avoiding him except Sally, Smile as he found out out the dog's name was, and EJ. The mansion had a thick silence hung over it as if all of nature was holding it's breath waiting for something to happen. This wasn't helping his mood at all. About every 3 hours he wanted to go crush something, kill someone, ANYTHING to break the atmosphere. Sally had to check up on him every once and awhile to make sure he doesn't leave.

At least over the last couple days the ghoul learned the oddities around the place. The people here ranged from the most human of them, Clockwork, to the weeping angel thing SCP -173. As he noiced, only 4 or 5 of them were there daily the rest...well let's not talk about that.

Right now he was just glad to have a good cup of coffee. He finally convinced Slender to get him some good coffee mix. It took some threatening, in fact everyone probably hated him that much more now, not that he cared. Well that's what he was drinking at the moment as he read Eto's...No Takatsuki Sen's new book, better known as Hanged Man's MacGuffin. He looked up at the Harvest moon, red as scarlet, completely oblivious to the world for one of the few times in his life. The shadows lengthened as his eyes drooped down slowly. Maybe he should've slept within the last couple days now. His head tilted and he fell into the darkness of his nightmares, his home. The coffee spilled from his hand and slowly flowed over to the shadows behind the half-breed.

By now you would think Kaneki would know better than to be distracted. Probably by now you would be shouting at him to look around quickly. But he doesn't, which now lead him to his fate. Just another one of those what ifs that could've changed everything with its partner if only.

Pages flickered over and the light reflected onto one single line "There is no such thing as fate. It is simple to combination of one circumstance with another."

* * *

Red.

That was what he saw. Well should have seen if his eyes were open. Forcing them open Kaneki winced into the blinding light in front of him. Finally it was pulled away and ho looked around as his eyes refocused.

"Finally decided to wake up? It's been about a week." a familiar voice jeered.

 _Jeff. Of course._

"Well now that you're finally up you can explain why you're here, right? I mean, we haven't had anyone come here in years!" Jeff's voice raised to a hysterical pitch. "You have to earn the right to be here! there is no 'Oh looky I killed a couple people can I live here now?'."

"Of course your 'friends' came to check on you. You know, EJ and that little angel Sally?" he asked hypothetically as he waved a knife around. Bloody. Kaneki felt dried blood on the back of his Achilles heel. But how? "You even stole my dog from me! Of course, out plan was to knock you out but apparently normal needles and knives don't work on you. So we got a little hint. EJ mentioned that you probably had something in your room and he was right!" Oh yeah, the quinque knife and needles I have. Don't actually remember why I brought them.

"So let's see how long you can last. An average human can go a month only on bread and water. But since you have to live up to the name, 2 months on only water; now how about that?" He stalled for a minute. "I'll even do you a favor and give you a while to think it over." He said as I felt the back of the handle of the knife hit my skull. Then everything went black once again.

* * *

Thumping could be heard throughout the basement of the mansion.

"Jeff, you don't know what you're dealing with, let the guy go." A siphoned voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Jeff just ignored the statement for about the thousandth time this week.

The room was vagely like a questioning room at a station. A glass wall stretched across the middle with a dim seating room on one side and our unconscious ghoul chained up in a rather familiar state on the other.

This situation was dull for Jack. He enjoyed forcing the information out of others. But Ben wouldn't have it. Though he had to admit, he liked the odd way his new 'friend' counted. Down by seven perhaps? Even as he was unconciuos you could vagely hear the numbers in every other breath. Every now and again the white-haired figure would wake up and ramble on about some story or another. The Jack payed no mind. It was usually about centipedes or other things of the same oddity.

Days came and went _. Its been about a week already? When is this guy gonna ask for something? Jeff even offered him coffee but was denied almost right on the spot. There is something very odd about this._

Keeping EJ and Sally out of this was hard work but we somehow worked it out. They would come and check in on the situation every day or so, but if they tried to help him, well, let's just say 4 against 2 wasn't very good odds. Ben was our official 'doctor' in this situation. Since he was probably the only one with the most technological experience in the entire household. He knew just about enough to keep the guy alive. Well that was until now. For the past hour or so, the gadgets sounded like they were going to explode. Not only that, but Ben said that Kaneki's ,I think that's his name, body has gone beyond human capabilities. Every once and a while when he was awake his eyes would change color and now he hasn't said anything for ages. This really wasn't as fun as it sounded in the first place.

* * *

 _How many days has it been?_

 _I think a month now. Yeah a month, that sounds about right. Rize surprisingly hasn't forced me to snap yet. But I know she will soon, It's almost a matter of time._

Jeff has steadily been getting more annoyed as time has passed. Kaneki now had a couple cuts here and there from when the guy almost snapped. It didn't help anyway, they just healed within a hour. Well they should've. If that was any indication he was starting to get hungry then life downright hated him right now.

 _Out of the pot and into the frying pan? Huh. I thought I escaped this after leaving, guess not. I could've probably escaped by now but Slender asked I didn't hurt any of them. Well, that might not happen if they don't let me go! You know they could've just asked? But no they HAD to put me back into the SadiIStic SiTUaTion anD bRinG bAck thosE meMorIEs...no stop. Get a hold of yourself._

Kaneki's eyes flickered open. Everyone had already left for the day and left him down here to his own thoughts. It should be another three hours efore anyone shows up to check on him.

-rumble-

 _No..._

-rumble-

 _Oh no..._ Kaneki yanked at the chains that tied him to the chair but they didn't snap. After realizing waiting this long probably allowed him to be weak enough not to escape he tries knocking the chair over. It tipped a little but snaps back into place.

 _They thought of everything didn't they? I should've tried to escape earlier...maybe then I could've stopped anyone from getting hurt. Sorry Slender but I forgot to say I can't keep promises...just ask anyone. I left to protect without realizing it hurt._ The shadows grew over his eyes as familiar blood-red flowers filled his consciousness. _Hello...Rize._ Then the beast was free.

* * *

Ben stared at the screen.

He lost.

He _never_ loses.

In all his lifetime, well whatever it was, he has never lost a game. A chill went down his spine as the end music played. _Jeff should be back by now, maybe_ _I should see if we can go check on the insect downstairs. Though Jeff will then ramble on about how the guy was just a wimp that begged Slender to be here or some random crap like that. Maybe I'll go alone._

They started calling him the insect, well mostly Ben, because of the constant clicking that could be heard every once and a while around him. It sounded like a hoard of ants were down there to be honest. Sally always hated it so she only visited when the insect was unconscious. Not only that but his bone structure eerily snapped back into place like an insectoid when Jeff rampages on him.

Ben sighed and dropped the controller. Lost looked over at him from the book he was reading but just raised an eyebrow then returned to reading. Silent as usual while staring at his book of weird characters. He just shrugged and went downstairs. The walk to the basement seemed longer than usual, is was probabl just his nerves messing with him. He stopped outside the door to the front half of the room. Faint clicking could be heard through the plaster walls. _Great the guy is awake, maybe now he will talk so we can stop keeping him locked up like a criminal. Ha. The irony._

Ben unlocked the door then pushed it as it slowly creaked open. Faint glimmers of red could be seen but only just since it was extremely dark. He whistled as he walked on his merry way to the light switch which _had_ to be on the other side of the room. As soon as the lights flickered on a thick piece of red slammed against the glass then backed of into a corner.

"Well, I'll be. Your a ghoul I presume?" Ben smirked as he pieced together the situation. Kaneki was backed into a corner with a, insect like, or some type a of mask covering his face. The ghoul hissed a little, to Ben's amusement, then turned to sit in the corner again. At some point he probably broke the chair and has been trying to get out since.

Kaneki finally spoke up as Ben stood there, "I jUsT waNT oUt. ThE cenTIPede woN'T lEAve." The ghoul scratched at his ear then looked straight at Ben with the look of hunger in his eyes. "You don't smell human. But you do SmeLL DeiCiouS!" At this point Ben regretted coming alone. Physically he could escape, he was a creepypasta for pete's sake. But if Kaneki went on a ramage there is no telling what will happen. His mind blacked as he felt a faint breeze blow past him. Looking back he saw a red...tentacle... planted in the ground to far right of him. Ben scrabbled back then slammed the door before the ghoul could get out.

The door was slammed against heavily as Ben backed away. Boy, did he screw up. Then he heard a crash to the right of him. Turning that way, he saw EJ holding what looked to be a bloody bag and a broken glass on the floor. Oh. Both teens (generalized age) looked at each other knowing full well the mess they were in. Slender was gonna kill them if Kaneki didn't first.

The wall cracked under the weight of another crash.

Then the door broke and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kay.

Yes I know I cut it off early I'm mentally preparing myself for next chapter. Was kinda expecting this to be more emotional but you guys are gonna have to wait it got shoved back a little by Ben almost dying.

There will hopefully be a fight next chapter but I need to figure out how to potray it. Should it be Semi-stable Kaneki or Centipede Kaneki? or I could just break him beyond repair and aim for Akaneki.

Now questions

Why Ben be sooo weak?

Well, hard to explain. With the game creepypasta's they are well generalized around games. So I just gave them like super ultra hacker abilities and reaaallyyy smart with above average physical attributes. No it is not that they magically appeared in our world as they were in the game. Needs to be more down to earth honestly.

Why so chill when we asked for dark?

My story writing depends on my mood. And I honestly tried averything EVERYTHING to dampen it without being super mopey. But I couldn't get it out the last to weeks sorry guys. But with exams coming up it should be easy! hehe...actually though I think I got it down cause I'm reading this really sad book that will probably emotionally slay me.

Why so confusing with POV?

Its the way I write.I probably tried too hard with this many characters. But as time goes on, other than Kaneki, I will be switching to other characters as Kaneki gets to meet them, so yes overpopular characters will fade of a little as the story goes on. They are just the easiest to interpret into a semi-civil personality while keeping their nature.

Why weird centipede nature and Rize taking over?

I read an odd fan story a while back where Kaneki split his consciousness into multiple parts so I utilized that for this story. Basically Kaneki is normally a very chill version of Shironeki, Shironeki when angered or emotionally distraught, then almost animal like in Kakuja form.

When Juuzou?

Should be appearing in 3-8 chapter if I last that long ;)

That's all that I got. Ask if you have anymore!

Anyway Poll is still up as I said before. Also F, F, & R if your haven't already.

Pixel Out! HAve a cookie (::) -epic transition-


End file.
